Super Mario Maker/Updates
Super Mario Maker has received multiple updates since it's release. List of Updates Version 1.01 (Released September 10, 2015) *Added a small Easter egg when making courses. *Added a secondary method for unlocking Course elements faster. *Adjustments have been made to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.10 (Released September 23, 2015) *Adjustments have been made to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.20 (Released November 4, 2015) *Added the functionality to play Event Courses Users can unlock new Mystery Mushroom costumes when they clear certain Event Courses. *Users will be able to play courses created by Official Makers in Course World. *Added checkpoint flags. *Added a small Easter egg in Course Maker. *Added a hard mode in Gnat Attack minigame. *Other adjustments for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.21 (Released November 12, 2015) *Adjustments have been made to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.30 (Released December 21, 2015) *Add objects such as Fire Koopa Clown Car. *Add linkage with the Super Mario Maker Bookmark portal site that will allow a more detailed course search. *“World Record (fastest player to clear the course)” and the “First Clear (first player to clear the course)” will be listed for each course. **For courses that were posted prior to the Ver. 1.30 update, only the “World Record (fastest player to clear the course)” will displayed. *Adjustments will be made to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.31 (Released December 28, 2015) *Adjustments have been made for a more pleasant gaming experience Ver. 1.32 (Released January 27, 2016) *Fixed an issue in Create mode. Ver. 1.40 (Released March 9, 2016) *Added new course elements such as Skewer and Key. *Added Super Expert difficulty to 100 Mario Challenge mode, unlockable by clearing Expert difficulty. *Added ranking lists for players with the most World Record clears and First clears of courses to the Super Mario Maker Bookmark website. *A number of issues have also been fixed to make for a pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.41 (Released March 17, 2016) *Adjustments have been made to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.42 (Released April 6, 2016) *A number of issues have been fixed to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Ver. 1.43 (Released May 19, 2016) *The Star Ranking list in Course World has been changed to display courses that have received the most stars relative to the number of people who have played them. *Previously, when searching for courses in the Star Ranking list, results could be set to either “Weekly” or “All-Time” but will now be limited to “All-Time.” *“Super Expert” difficulty has been added to the difficulty filters when searching for courses. Ver. 1.44 (Released July 21, 2016) *Commenting on courses during or after playing them will no longer cause them to receive a star. *Changed the conditions that cause the fly to appear while creating courses. *A number of issues have also been fixed to make for a pleasant playing experience. Ver. 1.45 (Released November 30, 2016) *A number of issues have been fixed to make for a pleasant playing experience. Ver. 1.46 (Released April 27, 2017) *A number of issues have been fixed to make for a pleasant playing experience. Ver. 1.46 (Released September 5, 2017) *Addressed an issue that caused text in the e-manual to display incorrectly. Ver. 1.47 (Released November 7, 2017) *Accompanying the ending of the Miiverse service, new comments can no longer be added and existing comments can no longer be viewed on uploaded courses. Courses can still be uploaded, played, and evaluated. *A number of issues have been fixed to make for a pleasant playing experience. See Also Category:Super Mario Maker